Camptothecin derivatives are a class of compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,457, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Camptothecin derivatives, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,457, present highly specific difficulties in relation to administration generally and galenic compositions in particular, including in particular problems of drug bioavailability because these derivatives have very poor solubility.